Pests including insects, arachnids, crustaceans, fungi, bacteria, viruses, nematodes, flatworms, roundworms, pinworms, hookworms, tapeworms, trypanosomes, schistosomes, botflies, fleas, ticks, mites, lice and the like are pervasive in the human environment, and a multitude of means have been utilized for attempting to control infestations by these pests. Compositions for controlling infestations by microscopic pests such as bacteria, fungi, and viruses have been provided in the form of antibiotic compositions, antiviral compositions, and antifungal compositions. Compositions for controlling infestations by larger pests such as nematodes, flatworm, roundworms, pinworms, heartworms, tapeworms, trypanosomes, schistosomes, and the like have typically been in the form of chemical compositions which can either be applied to the surfaces of substrates on which pests are known to infest, or to be ingested by an infested animal in the form of pellets, powders, tablets, pastes, or capsules and the like.